


Checkmate

by DoNotRemoveThisLabel



Series: Tordedd Oneshots [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Comfort, Competitive Tord, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knives, Love, M/M, Pouting, Short, self endulgent, snuggles, table flipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNotRemoveThisLabel/pseuds/DoNotRemoveThisLabel
Summary: Tord gets a bit too competitive while playing chess.





	Checkmate

"Check." Edd said, placing a rook in front of Tord's king from across the board. The small gremlin took a deep breath and pulled the piece one space over.

"I love you Edd, but sometimes I really hate you." He said while spinning his knife in his hands. Edd worried that he'd hurt himself, even though Tord had told him numerous times he did this all the time. Still, accidents can happen.

Edd gasped, offendedly. "Tord! I thought we had something!"

"Nah, you're my side ho." 

"Who's your main ho."

Tord stopped for a few moments before started to giggle. He mumbled a small, "Eduardo" before the both of them began to laugh. Edd quickly got over his laughter though, and placed his knight four spaces away from Tord's king. "Check."

Tord's laughter stopped pretty much immediately as he moved his king once more.

"Edd, please." 

"I hold back for no one."

Tord growled and in a blind anger, moved his queen in front of Edd's king. Across the board laid his boyfriend's rook, easily taking out his the Norwegian's queen.

This was the last straw for the gremlin.

He frustratedly stabbed his knife into the table. It made Edd flinch, but also giggle. This is why whenever Tord asks to play a game, the other three usually say no. 

"Babe, settle down."

"I can't settle down, Edd! You just killed my best bitch."

The cola lover rolled his eyes and moved his next piece. The gremlin followed, and the two continued to play until he was brought to a checkmate.

"I win!" Edd cheered happily. Tord didn't respond for several minutes until he threw a mini temper tantrum and flipped the chess board over. "Damn it all!"

"Tord! Calm down! It's just a game!"

Edd pulled Tord into his lap and nuzzled him. Slowly, Tord began to calm down and sigh. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.." He kissed the Norwegian on the cheek and pulled him to the couch. Tord giggled and kissed his boyfriend's nose.

 

They fell asleep snuggling each other on the couch.


End file.
